


Like All Those Years Ago

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Glory Hole, M/M, Sex, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You go back to that bathroom and enjoy yourself





	Like All Those Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Do you all remember that gloryhole story I wrote for Kinktober? Well here's part two! So many people liked the first one and asked for a second part so here it is. I hope you all enjoy this one

It’s been years since you’ve been here. Watchpoint Gibraltar looked the same, some chipped paint and some bad wiring, but the same. Everyone was older now, more wrinkles and scars but the same. Reaper, or Gabriel Reyes, rejoined but that took a long time. You spoke to him repeatedly, and after many meetings and several fire fights, he rejoined. You were happy to see your family, but there was one thing that was on your mind, was the gloryhole still there? 

So, you slipped away and headed to that bathroom. You just wanted to see if it was still there, you didn’t expect anyone to be there. You entered and slipped in the stall. The holes were there and the crude writing was there. You recognized Jesse’s writing saying how he met the best cock sucker and he got to fuck them. You blushed at the memory.

Jack, Gabe, Jesse, and Genji used every part of you that day. It ended with Gabe carrying your limp and sweaty body to his room and helping you shower. After that, it was Jesse and Genji who helped you get to your room, both men cuddled with you. Jack gave you a couple days off, he would come check on you and bring you anything you might need.  
You sighed at the memory, those were the days. Young, horny, and reckless. You wondered if anyone would do that now. Maybe the younger agents, but not your original four men. You were getting ready to leave when the door opened. You made sure the stall door was locked and waited in silence.

The sound of boots echoing in the bathroom sent a chill down your body. The stall on your left opened and they walked in. You heard them undo their zipper and belt, you trembled in excitement.

A dick came through and you grasped it. It was an odd color, but warm and getting hard in your hand. You licked the head and ran your tongue along the shaft. You slowly sucked the cock, savoring its taste and the thrill. You felt young again, young and horny. You bobbed your head and heard a low raspy groan come from the other side. You wondered who this was.

You sucked the cock and began touching yourself, you whimpered softly around the cock. You heard the person on the other side let out a groan and what sounded like something scratching the stall wall, then they cummed in your mouth. You gagged slightly but swallowed the cum. You licked the head clean and chuckled softly when the person inhaled sharply as you licked their sensitive head.

The cock was pulled out of your stall and you pulled off your shirt. The person left their stall and left the bathroom. You pulled off your pants and touched yourself, sucking a stranger’s cock was so hot. You were touching yourself when you heard a laugh. You jumped and looked up to see Reaper standing above you.

“I had a feeling it was you cariño,” the masked man said. He squatted down and grasped your face with his clawed hand. “I remember how good your mouth felt. I wonder, does the rest of you still taste and feel the same?”

“Only one way to find out, Gabriel,” you said. Gabriel laughed and pulled off his mask. His face was scarred and black smoke was coming off it, his eyes were dark but you saw a faint hint of red. His facial hair was the same and you noticed his hair was a bit longer than it was all those years ago. He had streaks of grey and his skin was ashen, but he was still handsome.

Gabe grabbed you by the back of your head and slammed his lips against yours. He kissed you roughly and his claws trailed along your skin. You both froze when the bathroom door opened, the sound of spurs echoed in the bathroom. Jesse McCree.

Gabe glanced down at you and grinned, half of his body turned into smoked, his upper body went behind yours and he pushed you down on your knees. Jesse entered the stall on your right and Reaper turned your head in that direction.

Jesse undid his belt and slide his cock in the hole. Gabe’s hand guided you to the cock, you took it in your mouth and sucked on the head. You licked and sucked the cock, earning a moan from Jesse. You focused on Jesse’s hardening cock while Gabe removed his clawed gloves and began touching your body. He touched your sex and you moaned, Jesse let out a gasp and was beginning to move his hips into the hole.

The bathroom door opened again and the sound of boots and Jesse’s moan echoed in the bathroom, the new man entered the stall on your left. Gabe repositioned your body and guided your hand to the new cock. You grasped it and began rubbing it, the new man let out a hum of pleasure.

“Ohh darlin’, that feels good,” Jesse moaned.

“McCree, shut the fuck up,” the other man said. You glanced at Gabe when you realized it was Jack. Gabe only grinned wider.

“Ohh pumpkin, I’m gonna cum,” Jesse gasped, ignoring Jack. Jesse’s cum flooded your mouth and you swallowed it quickly, gagging slightly. You pulled back and took a few deep breaths, Gabe gathered up the spit hanging off your face and rub it over your face. You licked the drop of cum hanging off Jesse’s tip, the cowboy gasped and pulled himself away.  
Gabe turned your head to Jack’s cock and you quickly began sucking it. The older man let out a groan and moved his hips, his cock hit the back of your mouth. You gagged and went to move back, but Gabe held your head in place. Jack was pumping himself into your mouth, the head of his cock hit the back of your mouth. Gabe let you pull back and you gasped for air.

“Fuck, sweetheart that’s amazing,” Jack growled. You took his cock back in your mouth and sucked it slower.

The bathroom opened again and you heard Jesse walk back in, you didn’t even hear him leave. You heard him talking to someone else, “Genji, it’s like all those years ago. Remember? Hanzo, I think you’ll enjoy this.”

“Why are we here?” Hanzo asked suspiciously.

“I can’t believe this is still here. I’m going first,” Genji said. You heard him enter the other stall, Gabe sat on the toilet and guided your hand to Genji’s metal cock. You gripped it and rubbed it, while Gabe helped move your head along Jack’s cock. You swirled your tongue along his head, when he cummed you heard him groan and you imagined him biting his lip. You remember he did that. 

You swallowed his cum and he pulled away with a gasp. Gabe adjusted himself and bent you over so you were facing Genji’s hardening cock, you slid Genji’s cock into your mouth. You noticed it had green in it instead of red, and you then heard Gabe undo his pants. His hard cock rubbed against your opening, you whimpered and gasped around Genji’s cock.

“Oh hell, someone else is in there with them,” Jesse said.

“Damn right someone else is,” Gabe growled. You heard a few chuckles from the men and Gabe opened a bottle of lube he had in his pocket and rubbed it along your opening and his cock. You whimpered as Gabe pushed himself into you, Genji moaned as he heard your whimpers.

With Gabe fucking you from behind and Genji fucking your mouth, you were soon a moaning and shaking mess. Genji cummed in your mouth, you heard him muttering softly in Japanese, his green cum mixed with your spit and dripped down your chin.

“Brother, you need to try this,” Genji said stepping out of the stall. Your moans and whimpers were echoing in the bathroom, Gabe was fucking you like he did all those years ago. You wondered if that night would happen again.

“Isn’t this degrading?” Hanzo asked, clearly unsure. You didn’t notice the tone in his voice, you were too busy leaning against the stall wall and enjoying the pounding from Gabe.

“Hanzo, they came in here on their own. They like this, go give the little darlin what they want,” Jesse teased.

“Please, fuck my mouth,” you moaned loudly.

“You better get in here archer and give them what they want,” Gabe growled. He slammed into you harder and you let out a loud moan and cursed.

Hanzo entered the stall and pulled himself out of his pants and pushed it into the opening. You slipped it into your mouth and you sucked it slowly, Hanzo was silent but you heard an occasional grunt. You took his cock deeper in your mouth and sucked it harder and faster, you grinned when you heard him gasp. 

“I think he likes that mouth of yours,” Gabe growled. You moaned and gagged as Hanzo suddenly cummed in your mouth, he muttered in Japanese like Genji. You swallowed and gagged slightly, but kept it down. Gabe fucked you harder and faster now, his fingers digging into your waist. You cummed hard, Gabe’s name falling from your lips, and he filled you up with his cum.

Gabe pulled your pants on and carried you from the stall. Outside you saw all the men waiting for you. Jesse winked at you, Jack’s was watching you intently with a blush on his face, Genji had his mask on but you knew he was watching you. Hanzo was blushing hard, but you could see the look in his eyes. You knew all the men had that look in their eyes.

“Let’s take this to your room Morrison,” Gabe growled. You saw the men nodding and watching you with lust filled eyes. You leaned against Gabe’s chest and smiled to yourself, just like all those years ago, you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
